The Walking Dead: Escape
The Walking Dead: Escape is a zombie vs. survivor obstacle course. The first obstacle course was a Walking Dead promotional event at the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con. Even before the event opened, creator Liam Brenner was already fielding requests to reprise the event in other cities, particularly for Halloween, and develop courses tied to other media properties. As of July 2012, Brenner is traveling the country meeting media companies interested in Halloween-themed Walking Dead: Escapes.Susan Karlin, Tour The Walking Dead Zombie Obstacle Course: Stunt Turned Apocalyptically Big Business Idea, Fast Company. About After its successful 2012 debut at San Diego’s Petco Park, The Walking Dead Escape expanded with three additional events in major cities in 2013, including New York, where the course was integrated aboard the aircraft carrier the USS Intrepid. Based on fans’ enthusiastic response, Skybound decided to take the events to the next level with a national tour. “I’m thrilled to offer fans new and old an even bigger, more interactive experience this time around. It's great to see fans of the comic book and television series live in the world I created so many years ago,” says Robert Kirkman, creator and executive producer of The Walking Dead. The course, which has already thrilled tens of thousands of participants since its debut, allows fans to participate as “Walkers" or “Survivors" as they climb, crawl, and slide their way through various zombieinfected evacuation zones. Those lucky enough to make it to the decontamination zone will have their level of infection assessed and then participate in the event’s Fan Experience. Those participating as Walkers will be transformed into the undead by professional makeup artists, and they'll receive “zombie training” prior to their release on the course. Keeping in the spirit of entertainment and accessibility to all, The Walking Dead Escape is not a race, and its participants will not be timed or required to run. To buy tickets or for more information about The Walking Dead Escape, please visit: http://www.thewalkingdeadescape.com/ or http://www.tickets.com/ Events '2014 San Diego Comic-Con' 2014 Press Realease from Skybound THE INFECTION SPREADS! THE WALKING DEAD ESCAPE ANNOUNCES 2014 NATIONAL TOUR Robert Kirkman’s Skybound to bring immersive zombie obstacle course direct to fans across the US LOS ANGELES, CA (January 29, 2014) – Skybound, Robert Kirkman’s imprint at Image Comics, will rollout out its one-of-a-kind immersive zombie obstacle course experience, The Walking Dead Escape, in a national tour launching in Baton Rouge, LA on April 24, 2014 at The River Center Arena. The tour’s first leg will visit multiple cities including the following dates below: Baton Rouge, LA – April 24th at The River Center Arena Houston, TX – April 26th at Reliant Stadium Atlanta, GA – May 31st at Philips Arena Minneapolis, MN – June 21st at Target Center Hartford, CT- June 28th at Xfinity Theater San Diego, CA – July 25th and 26th at Petco Park surrounding Comic Con 2014 Miami, FL – October 25th at Sun Life Stadium Dates TBD at the following locations: Tampa, FL – at Sundome Arena Jacksonville, FL – at EverBank Field New Orleans, LA – at Mercedes-Benz Superdome Additional tour dates will be announced in the near future. For more information, please visit Skybound online and on the official Walking Dead website. '2012 San Diego Comic-Con' The Walking Dead: Escape was first held back in 2012 and was a two-mile Zombie vs. Survivor obstacle course through four concourse levels of Petco Park, the ballpark for the San Diego Padres. Because of the overwhelming success and positive reactions to the event the course was brought back the following year and has spawned tours around the country. The Course The event itself is not a race. No one is timed, and you are not required to run, but the slow usually die for a reason! Participants must be prepared to climb, crawl, and slide to escape the horde of zombies. The Evacuation Route features multiple obstacles to go over, under and around. Participants joining as 'survivors' run the course of 30-45 minutes, with the walkers stalking around the course for over 2 hours. Those who participate as Walkers receive a pro make up session and Walker training (to better scare and intimidate those who foolishly attempt to complete the course). It is important to note that the "walkers" will not harm or bite you, but the course does require some strenuous activity. Gallery TWDEscape-SDCC14 23.jpg TWDEscape-SDCC14 22.jpg TWDEscape-SDCC14 21.jpg TWDEscape-SDCC14 20.jpg TWDEscape-SDCC14 19.jpg TWDEscape-SDCC14 18.jpg TWDEscape-SDCC14 17.jpg TWDEscape-SDCC14 16.jpg TWDEscape-SDCC14 15.jpg TWDEscape-SDCC14 14.jpg TWDEscape-SDCC14 13.jpg TWDEscape-SDCC14 12.jpg TWDEscape-SDCC14 11.jpg The Walking Dead Escape Philadelphia.jpg The Walking Dead Escape Comic-Con.jpg The Walking Dead Escape New York.jpg Videos References Category:The Walking Dead Category:Events